Reina de los piratas, reina de mi corazón
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Mi existencia siempre ha sido solitaria, era lógico que lo fuese hasta el final, sólo lamento no poder decirle nada de esto a ella, pues es poco probable que nos volvamos a encontrar.


La lluvia caía sobre los barcos, en un vano intento de intentar hundirles. El mar embravecido, intentaba que la flota se hundiese. La guerra final ya estaba desarrollándose, por un lado la marina real, liderada por Lord Becquer, y por otro lado, los más salvajes, despiadados, burlescos y pícaros brivones, que el mar había conocido jamás. Le gustaba que les llamasen piratas.

Yo soy uno de ellos, y como tal, añoro y lucho por la libertad, sueño con la mar y el ron; de corazón cobarde y alma traicionera, ahora, luchamos en la guerra, para, como bien dijo Jack Sparrow, abarcar la más noble de las tradicciones piratas: luchar para poder huir.

Piratas, liderados por la que un día estaba a ser destinada la esposa del comodoro Norrington, hija del gobernador de Port Royal, y a quien muy recientemente se le había concedido el título de Reina de los Piratas. Aquella que cuya ingenuidad y valentía, habían provocado que en los últimos meses viajase desde Port Royal, hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo. Ella no era nada más y nada menos, que Elizabeth Swan.

Hacía años que ella y William Turner, se habían comprometido, algo inaudito visto desde el nivel social. Como mencioné antes, ella era la hija de un gobernador, y él...un simple herrero. Aún así, ella había demostrado quererle lo suficiente como para invocar parlamento cuando unos miembros de su tripulación interrumpieron en su casa, para buscar el medallón que les faltaba para terminar con la maldición que habían desatado.

La diosa Calypso había prometido ayudarnos, mas en el último momento, parecía que nos había traicionado. Ella era nuestra única esperanza para ganar la guerra.

Observo al resto de mis camaradas, sus caras reflejan el desconcierto y el miedo de los que ahora son presos. No puedo culparles, la muerte tiene muchas caras, y enfrentarse a ellas siempre asusta. Lo sé por esperiencia, no por nada soy uno de los más sanguinarios piratas que alguna vez han cruzado las aguas del mar Caribe. Me llamo Hector Barbossa, capitán de la legendaria Perla Negra. Mis hazañas corrieron de boca en boca por todas las gentes de las ciudades, algunos me llamaban inmortal, otros me decían El Capitán Maldito. Mas hoy, y contrario a mis antiguas creencias, me juego la vida en una guerra que determinará el futuro de nuestra profesión.

Observo a la capitana Swan, al parecer ella también ha visto el desconcierto de los hombres, ha visto su cobardía, su inseguridad. Veo como se alza, agarrándose a uno de los mástiles de popa, e intenta infundirles seguridad.

- ¡Escuchadme!-dice ella, imponiendo su autoridad.-¡ESCUCHADME! ¿Qué creeís que van a ver nuestros compañeros, nuestros camaradas? ¿Unas ratas asustadas, huyendo despavoridas del campo de batalla? ¡NO! No van a ver eso, van a ver a unos hombres luchando y dándolo todo en la guerra, van a ver a unos hombres, luchando por la libertad que tanto anhelan. Y eso les dará fuerza para combatir, para luchar, y para ganar la batalla.

Hermosas palabras, no podía negarlo. Esas palabras iban con el único fin de darles esperanza para luchar, para que no se rindiesen y luchasen hasta el último atisbo de vida que les quedaba. Y al parecer lo había logrado, pues los piratas habían recuperado el ánimo, les había infundido valor.

Y no sólo a ellos, también a mi.

Desde el primer día que conocí a la señorita Swan, aunque ella se empeñó en que la llamase señorita Turner, supe que su corazón era tan indomable como la mar, que su valentía superaba los límites establecidos en la sociedad, y que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, sino que tenía sangre pirata, corazón bombeando en busca de libertad. Por aquellos tiempos, yo era un sanguinario pirata, y no me importaba cuan daño pudiese hacer a las personas con tal de lograr mis propios fines. No voy a mentir, aún sigo siendo así, sólo que ahora, pudiera ser que hubiese comprendido el significado de la camadadería, no ha sido fácil, pero estar varios meses con una mujer como ella a bordo, te obliga a ver las cosas de manera diferente. Sus puntos de vista son demasiado diferentes a los míos, y su bodad es algo que me abruma en algunos momentos, ella siempre ve el lado bueno de las personas, mas a veces eso, la lleva a su perdición.

Sin embargo, ha demostrado ser una auténtica pirata, matando al escurridizo Jack Sparrow. No sé como lo habrá conseguido, aunque me lo imagino, pero ella ha conseguido lo que yo llevo años intentando lograr; y eso es inquietante.

Siempre demostró tener iniciativa, lo supe en el momento en el que decidió hacer una tregua conmigo, pero, ignorante de ella, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir victoriosa en nuestro acuerdo. ¿Acaso creía que sería un hombre de palabra? ¡Bobadas! Lo único que estaba comprobando era su fortaleza y hasta donde podría ser capaz de llegar ella para conseguir lo que quería. Me sorprendió muchísimo que su seguridad no flaquease ante mi, y me llamó aún más la atención que tuviese la suficiente valentía como para apuñalarme.

Aún así, no pude evitar sentirme dichoso, pues estaba haciendo que viese por primera vez como era el mundo en realidad, y no ese cuento de princesas en el que vivía. Le mostré lo que podía llegar a hacer un pirata, la secuestré y la llevé lejos de su hogar. Pero ella mantuvo su fortaleza, su entereza. Ella no era como las demás, era diferente a todas. Indomable, hermosa, astuta, fuerte, inteligente...

En aquellos momentos quería que entendiese que estaba totalmente sola, que sólo se tenía a ella misma. Y aún así, no flaqueó. Y mi interés por ella aumentó, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una obsesión, que me perturbaba día y noche. Asqueado de no poder sacármela de la cabeza, decidí abandonarla en una isla desierta, mas seguí pensando en ella. Desesperado, busqué calor en las primeras fulanas del primer puerto donde atraqué, pero ninguna de ellas supo satisfacerme, en parte porque la maldición que tenía, me impedía sentir nada, ni frío ni calor, ni tan siquiera, el tacto o el roce de la piel. Y en parte también porque su imagen era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Increible ¿cierto? Decir que odio al hijo de Bill el Botas es poco. Él tiene algo que yo he anhelado durante mucho tiempo; amar a alguien tan especial como ella es un regalo, algo que siempre buscas pero pocas veces encuentras. Y lo más extraño e irritante, es que él no sabe valorarlo.

Elizabeth es...no hay palabras para describirla. Libertad sería una palabra más bien apropiada, pero desde luego que no es una mujer que se deba quedar en casa, cuidando a los niños, soñando con ser libre, pero sintiéndose más prisionera que estando encerrada y sintiéndose atada sin tener grilletes.

William pretendía apartarla de la piratería. ¡Egoista! Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de disfrutar de esa increible profesión, de fantasear, de ser libre, de vivir aventuras, de buscar tesoros...y como no, de gobernar, pues ella era reina, reina pirata, reina de la libertad.

Nunca un cargo se ha conseguido representar tan bien en una persona, pero ella cumple todas las expectativas. Será una buena reina, claro, si no se casan.

Oigo a Elizabeth y a Will intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen.

- Casarnos.-me dice Will. Yo me estremezco e intento seguir prestando atención a la batalla, mas esas palabras retumban en mi mente y me abrasan el corazón.

Soy el capitán de ese navío, puedo negarme a casarles, pero no sería justo ¿porqué arriesgarme si ella ni siquiera ha dado muestras de querer andar cerca de mi?

- Queridos hermanos...-comienzo. No me queda más remedio que aguantarme las ganas que tengo de interrumpir la boda y ser yo el que le proponga matrimonio, mas después de todo el daño que la hice en el pasado ¿cómo podría amar a alguien como yo? Además de que ya ha dejado muy claro que la única persona en su corazón es Will Turner.-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Will Turner y a Elizabeth Swan.

En ese momento mis contrincantes me atacan, observo que Elizabeth y Will también tienen serias dificultades para defenderse de todos. Ella me mira, y por una leve fracción de segundo, puedo ver su hermosa sonrisa dirigida sólo a mi, sus ojos brillando con furia, como si me estuviesen retando, su melena hondeando salvajemente al viento, dándola un aspecto intimidante y atractivo, sensual.

- Yo, Elizabeth Swan, te tomo a ti, William Turner, como legítimo esposo, para honrarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque más en la enfermedad que en la salud, en la alegría y en la pobreza, por el resto de mi vida.

Era suficente. Ya pagué un precio por mis pecados, ya morí y fui al infierno, pero esto era demasiado. Escuchar tamaña afirmación salir de sus labios, no era algo que quisiera escuchar.

Señora Turner, me dije a mi mismo, ella era la señora Turner. Ahora, a partir de ese momento, ella ya estaba casada.

Odio a ese muchacho con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que debía haberlo matado en el primer momento en el que lo ví.

Presencié el apasionado beso que se dieron, tan lleno de pasión, de amor, de cariño...y me imaginé lo que sería probar esos labios tan apetitosos y carnosos que tanto me tentaban, me imaginé lo que sería recorrer su piel con mis manos, y llevarla hasta el extremo del placer, entregarla a la tentación, a la lujuria.

La observo, sabiendo que este momento será uno de los pocos que memorice, cuando ella se haya alejado para siempre de esta profesión, para convertirse en lo que siempre se ha esperado de ella, para ver como desperdicia su vida, tirando sus sueños por la borda de un barco mientras sueña con volver a navegar por la mar, ansiando libertad.

¡Pobrecilla! Aún no se da cuenta de lo fácil que le ha sido a Will Turner manipularla. Toda la tripulación se ha dado cuenta de que no la ama, excepto ella. Toda la tripulación se ha dado cuenta de la relación del hijo de Bill El Botas y Anamaría, de sus miradas discretas, sus apretones de mano, sus roces casuales.

Pero, como todos los hombre, hay algo que William Turner busca, y eso es el poder. Porque si no es así, no me explico como puede casarse con alguien, cuando en realidad ama a otra persona. Pero Elizabeth no se da cuenta de que en realidad no la ama, de que sólo juega con ella, para conseguir todo lo que pueda sacar de la Reina de los Piratas.

Y yo, tengo que conformarme con ser un simple observador, con mirar desde las sombras, sin tan siquiera intervenir. No es que me importe mucho, de todas formas ni siquiera es correspondido, pero aún así, no puedo dejar de preguntarme que sucedería si ella me llegase a conocer.

De todas maneras, de nada sirve pensar en esto, pues ella es mi reina, señora de los mares, reina de piratas, pero también, es una mujer casada.

Ya me lo dijo Calypso una vez: no sirve de nada plantearse las cosas que ya han pasado, si estás a tiempo, cambia el rumbo de tu destino.

Es una pena que no la hiciese caso.

Observo a mi alrededor, todos están festejando. ¡Hemos ganado la guerra! Mas, sin embargo, no me siento con ánimos de festejar nada. Hemos ganado, pero yo he perdido; menos mal que aún me queda la Perla Negra, mi fiel compañera, y mi querido mono Jack.

Mi existencia siempre ha sido solitaria, era lógico que lo fuese hasta el final, sólo lamento no poder decirle nada de esto a la señorita Swan, pues es poco probable que nos volvamos a encontrar.

El destino nos depara caminos indescifrables, y lo único que podemos hacer es caminar el sendero. Es una pena que sean senderos diferentes. Es una pena que ella no sepa lo que siento y es una pena que yo sea tan cobarde como para dejar las cosas así, pero soy pirata, y la cobardía es parte de mi naturaleza.


End file.
